


Blame It On The Butterbeer

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunken Confessions, F/M, HP: EWE, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even though you've been drinking, did you really mean it? Do you love me Hermione?" Sirius asked softly, brushing a curl out of Hermione's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Butterbeer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much, Krissy, for being my fabulous beta. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this.

_Blame It on the Butterbeer_

**B** utterbeer. The sweet butterscotch tasting drink that gives one a good feeling. Usually, the drink is rather harmless. It barely contains any alcohol.

 **U** tterly stupid was how Hermione felt at that moment. She had allowed the Butterbeer to seep into her system, clouding her judgment, which was why she somehow thought it would be a good idea to approach Sirius. A dazed look appeared on Hermione's face. She had been sporting a crush on the older Marauder for such a long time now, and with the help of the Butterbeer she finally made her move.

 **T** he whole thing was a disaster. With all her inhibitions gone, she went up to him and confessed her feelings. She told him that she loved him, along with other embarrassing things. Sirius's jaw dropped and the bottle of Butterbeer in his hand slid to the floor. Completely embarrassed, Hermione fled the room in tears. Her long-kept secret was out, and worse, everyone was there to witness her confession.

 **T** he only time Hermione could remember someone getting drunk off Butterbeer was the house elf, Winky. She had drunk too much and became intoxicated. She didn't think the drink affected humans that much. _Someone must have done something_ …

 _ **E** veryone probably thinks I'm an idiot_, Hermione thought to herself. Why would Sirius even want someone like her? She was practically a child, only nineteen years old. Merlin, Sirius was old enough to be her father. Not to mention that he was a ladies’ man. Why would he even want her? Looking in the mirror, she sighed. She was a plain Jane, nothing special about her. "Stupid Butterbeer," she mumbled.

 **R** on knocked on the bathroom door. “Mione, let me in!" She remained silent, but opened the door for him. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I spiked your Butterbeer!" Her eyebrows shot up and her face turned red. Ron quickly held his hands up. "I just wanted you to have some fun; I didn't know you'd get that drunk and confess your feelings to Sirius. Please, forgive me."

 **B** anging on the door, Sirius growled. "Hermione, love, please talk to me." He had been utterly shocked to find out the curly haired witch was in love with him! His thoughts had been racing since she confessed, and he needed to know if it was true or if it was just the Butterbeer talking.

" **E** vidently, the bathroom isn't a good hiding place," Hermione said, opening the door. She gave Ron a look, who left the two of them alone. Sirius moved closer, closing the door behind him. He placed his Butterbeer on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace.

" **E** ven though you've been drinking, did you really mean it? Do you love me, Hermione?" Sirius asked softly, brushing a curl out of Hermione's face. She looked at him, nodding silently. "Even though you're drunk?" Hermione nodded again.

" **R** emember what they say, Sirius, drunken words are sober thoughts," Hermione said softly. He smiled at her. "Do you feel the same way?" A smirk spread across Sirius's face. He pulled her body close to his, his lips crashing into hers. Hermione's hands tangled in his hair while his gripped her waist. The two of them kissed passionately, pulling and tugging at each other. It seemed the Butterbeer did do her some good.


End file.
